heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Jebdumoth the Dream-smasher
"Soon enough, you will enter a realm beyond dreams, beyond reality. I'll gladly help bring you there." Appearence Jaebdumoth is large and fat with bright pink skin on his chest and stomach. The outer parts of his body are a darker pink, though. He has glowing white eyes with balding white hair and a big, fluffy beard. He wears a brown vest thats to small to fully close around him, so it looks more like a sleevless jacket. He has a solid gold chain belt, wrapped around his stomach and his arms. He has no legs; his body ends in a small tail, like a genie. He has faint yellow stripes across his belly. Backstory The day mankind had it's first dream, was the day Jebdumoth the Dream-smasher was born. At first, Jeb was a figment of mankinds imagination. He would appear in every dream and interact with said dreams. Sometimes, he was up to no good in dreams. He would mess up the dreams of children and adults alike. He knew that as an enigma, he could not be harmed by humans and could therefore do as he pleased in their realm of sleep. For thousands of years, humans had to put up with whatever Jeb wanted to do in their dreams. Jeb was confronted once when in the middle of a man's dream, the man actually communicated with Jeb. He told Jeb that if he didn't stop with the mischief, he would be punished. Ofcourse, he didn't listen, and continued to do as he pleased. The next time he went into that man's dream, the man was...Differant to say the least. The man was a powerful warlock, who intended to enslave Jeb and force him to torture his enemies through their dreams. Jeb was lokced in enchanted cuffs and did the warlocks bidding. Jeb went from dream to dream, changing them to torturous nightmares. Jeb started to regret taking advantge of his powers in such a way. He wanted to be free from the warlock's grasp. He wanted to right what he had done wrong. Jeb rebelled against his master, beating him eventually, though not killing him. The warlock let him go, but did not remove the shackles. This would remain a sign to Jeb that he was wicked in the past and his precautions in the future cannot change the present. Weapons/abilities As an enigma, Jeb has superhuman strength and his size attributes to his endurance and lastibility. His weapon for smashing is a blue flanged mace with a purple head. He controls a pink gas that's released from his body called Dream Mist. It can be manipulated in many differant ways, but in any form it causes the similar effects. It can make people drowsy and weak and if exposed to long, it can cause visual and auditory hallucinations. He can channel bolts of concentrated Dream Mist through his mace. His last Dream Mist attributed ability is the Dream Beam. He absorbs all the surrounding Dream Mist and fires a constant beam of damaging dream energy that causes the same ailment as Dream Mist. He has retained some of the abilities he had when he was a slave to the warlock. He can use the gold chains as Tendrils of Nightmare; searing chains that damage and incapacitate the opponent. If the opponent does fear something, these chains bound to them will force them to experience it.